Remember Him
by DayDream21
Summary: Jason and Courtney were happily married until Courtney went missing without a trace. Now it is two years later and Courtney has returned with no memory of the past two years, and the only clue to her whereabouts are scars that cover her arms.
1. Prologue

Jason walked into the penthouse expecting Courtney to be there, but it was empty. She worked tonight but should've been home by now. That didn't really worry Jason, she had guards with her, and he figured that she probably stopped at the grocery store or something.  
  
It was a half hour later with still no word from Courtney when Jason started to worry. He tried calling her cell phone, but there was no answer, he got the same response when he tried to call her guards. He ran over to Sonny and Carly's praying she was there, but they had not heard from her.  
  
"Calm down Jason, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this," Sonny said, but he couldn't hide the worry he felt either. "I'm sure that's her now," Sonny said as Jason's phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello," Jason answered.  
  
"Jason? It's Elizabeth, I'm at Kelly's. You need to get down here."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Jason asked in a panic.  
  
"Courtney's guards are...I thought Courtney just left but..." Elizabeth tried to say but her voice was breaking up because of tears.  
  
Jason's face drained of color, "Elizabeth is Courtney all right?" Jason was terrified now, all if his greatest fears were all coming true.  
  
"I...I don't know Jason. I'm sorry; she's...Courtney's gone. I can't explain, you need to get down here." Elizabeth disconnected the phone call.  
  
Jason stood there in shock, until he realized that Sonny and Carly were trying to ask him what happened. "We need to get down to Kelly's."  
  
~~~~~ When they got to Kelly's the restaurant was swarming with police. Jason was looking for Bobbie and Elizabeth when he saw two bodies. When he got close, he realized that the bodies were Courtney's guard, they were dead.  
  
"So Morgan, want to tell us what happened here?" Jason turned around to see Baldwin standing behind him.  
  
"Where's Courtney?" Jason demanded.  
  
Baldwin glared at him and said, "I don't know, I was hoping you could tell us."  
  
~~~~ Courtney disappeared when she went to go throw out the trash. Her guards were shot, killed, and found in the alley with the garbage Courtney never threw away. Some theorized that Courtney was sick of the mob life killed her guards and took off on her own. Others thought that Courtney was having an affair, Jason got jealous and killed her, but they never found a body. They tried to prosecute Jason, but couldn't because there wasn't enough evidence. The majority of the town was sure it was Jason, they weren't sure why, they just knew he was behind it.  
  
Carly and Sonny supported him, but they suffered too, Sonny lost his sister, and Carly lost her best friend. They never believed for a second that he did it. Sonny and Jason suspected that it may have been one of there enemies but there was never a ransom demand or anything that would lead them to believe it was one of their enemies.  
  
Jason went on with his life, but just barely, he went through the motions, threw himself into his work. He felt that there was no point without her. He couldn't believe that she was dead, and he couldn't believe that she would willing leave him. She loved him, didn't she? 


	2. Chapter 1

Jason was on his way to a business meeting when his phone rang, "yeah?" he answered.  
  
"Boss, this is Marco, ah--I think you need to get home immediately...uh...someone is here, and I...well...I think you need to see this...now."  
  
Jason called Sonny and told him about Marco's suspicious phone call, and Sonny told him to go check it out.

* * *

_The Docks  
_  
Carly sat on a bench looking out at the water, thinking. She was worried about Jason, she had been ever since Courtney disappeared. He still hadn't moved on, Carly could tell, he kept himself isolated from everybody. Maybe it would have been easier had he had some closure, but she was just here one day, gone the next, no explanation at all.  
  
Sonny still missed her too, but they never talked about her, except for when Michael brought her up, it was just to painful. But Jason couldn't just wait for Courtney to come back, because as much as Courtney hated to admit she had to be honest...What if Courtney wasn't coming back.  
  
Maybe she would bring it up tonight, he needed someone. When he wasn't working, which was vary rare, he was either at Jake's or with Michael and Morgan. Carly thought it was time for him to move on, now she just had to convince him to.

* * *

_Harborview Towers  
_  
Jason walked into his old penthouse, he lived at Jake's now, it was too painful to live in the home that he used to share with Courtney. When he walked in he looked around and didn't see anything, but Marco said that's where whoever was waiting for him. Although he hadn't really given him time to explain, he just asked "where?" And Marco pointed to the penthouse while trying to talk to him but Jason just ignored him. He wanted to get this over with, he was supposed to meet Carly and Sonny at the Cellar tonight, he wanted to get that over with too.  
  
He surveyed the room one last time and was about to go look in the kitchen when he noticed a pair of women's shoes on the floor. His curiosity peaked, "who is here?"  
  
He checked the downstairs first and she wasn't there, he was about to go ask Marco what was going on when he heard a noise upstairs. He climbed the stairs and went to check it out. He checked the spare bedroom and bathroom first, then he proceeded down the hall to his and Courtney's old bedroom. The door was open an inch, he pushed it the rest of the way. Jason just stood there, left completely speechless by the sight before him.


	3. Chapter 2

*In this story S&C are STILL together and there is NO samson or CarLo.*  
  
As he opened the door, he first noticed the figure in the bed. Then when he saw the face of the sleeping figure, he couldn't breathe. He was sure he was seeing things or dreaming this like he had dreamed it thousand times before. It was her, the woman who continued to haunt him. He told himself that it wasn't possible that she was here lying in their bed.  
  
But it was her, the sleeping woman looked just her, just like Courtney. He softly shut the door behind him as he walked in. He leaned against the wall trying to comprehend what he had just seen, but he just couldn't grasp the situation. He sank down to the floor, held his head in his hands, and tried to convince himself that he was only dreaming. As much as he tried though, he couldn't, he could hear her breathing.  
  
He shakily lifted himself off of the ground and out his hand on the door knob, he took a deep breath, turned the knob and walked in. She was still there just as she was a few minutes ago. She was peacefully sleeping. He walked slowly towards the bed, he didn't breathe, he was afraid to make a noise.  
  
He reached the bed and he took in the sight of her lying there, so close he could touch her, when he had spent all that time searching for her with no result.  
  
He reached down and took her hand, he gasped, it was as if he had expected her to disappear when he tried to touch her. But she didn't, her hand felt the way it had always felt in his hand, except that she no longer wore his wedding wing.  
  
No he was even more confused, he lifted her hand closer, to examine it further. When he did he was alarmed by what he found. There were scars all over her arm, he gently lifted her other arm and saw that it too, was covered with scars. The type of scars one got from needles--for drugs.  
  
He was terrified as he thought of all the ways she could have received those scars. He checked her breathing, and checked for any other signs of drug use. He was so involved in making sure she was okay that he didn't even realize she was awake.  
  
"Jason?...What's wrong?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The Cellar~  
  
"Sonny? What's wrong?" Carly asked as Sonny stormed into The Cellar.  
  
"Nothing. I just came from a meeting with The Five Families."  
  
"I thought Jason was going to that meeting?" Carly asked.  
  
"He got a call from Marco or somebody, and then he called and said he could make it."  
  
"Is everything OK?" Carly asked with concern written all over her face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine." Sonny said, not wanting to excite Carly.  
  
"Sonny...Don't lie to me....What's going on?"  
  
Knowing Carly wouldn't let up until he told her, he just answered, "I don't know, what's going on. Let's just eat dinner, give him sometime to deal with whatever is going on then we'll go back to the penthouse and make sure everything is OK."  
  
"Fine." Carly said reluctantly, "but eat fast." 


	4. Chapter 3

"Jason?....What's wrong?" Jason couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up as he heard the voice of the woman he loved. The woman that he had looked all over the globe for, and suddenly she was right in front of him. "Jason....Talk to me!....What's wrong? What's going on?!?!"  
It was when Courtney touched him that he realized that he wasn't dreaming. He pulled her into his arms and held her as tight as he could, trying to make up for all of the time they lost together.  
Jason pulled away from her, his hands began to caress her face. "You're here? You're really here? You're alive?"  
"Jason! You're scaring me!!! Will you please tell me what's going on!"  
The realization of Courtney's words hit Jason like a brick, "You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?" Courtney asked, clearly frightened and confused.  
"Where have you been?" Jason asked her. There were so many things he wanted to know, so many things he wanted to ask, he didn't even know where to begin.  
"What do you mean 'where have I been,' I've been here! Jason what is wrong with you?!"  
Jason didn't want to tell her anything he was afraid he might hurt her. "Courtney I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Jason noticed that his hand was wet, he removed it from the back of her neck, and saw it was covered in blood. "Courtney! What happened?!" Jason moved her forward so he could see where the blood was coming from. He saw that there was blood on the pillow and he saw that she had been hit at the nape of her head. Jason said, "Courtney what happened?! We've got to get you to a hospital!" When he moved her to lay her back on the bed he saw that she was asleep. He tried to wake her when he realized that she had passed out.  
He knew he couldn't lose her again. Not when he just got her back, he reached for his phone to call for help.

* * *

Sonny and Carly walked out of the elevator holding hands, both were quite content, and were enjoying the evening. As the guards held the door open for Carly, Max pulled Sonny aside.  
"Jason is at the hospital," Max told Sonny, but could tell by the look on Sonny's face that he had misunderstood him. "No, no, Jason's fine, but something happened, I just started working 30 minutes ago, so I don't know what happened. Jason just called me and said that I should tell you and Carly to get to General Hospital as soon as you got home."  
Sonny carefully eyed the guard. "He didn't tell you anything?"  
"No. But, I asked the Jimmy, guard on the last shift and he said that some girl stopped by, but he didn't know who she was, but he said that she must have been important to Jason because he came out looking as white as a ghost, and rushed her to the hospital. And Jason also gave me orders to find Jimmy and take him to the warehouse, he didn't say why though."  
"Thanks, Max," Sonny said. Wondering what girl could cause that kind of reaction with Jason. He could only think of one, but told himself that it wasn't possible. He tried to shake the odd feelings that washed over him as he went to get Carly and head to the hospital.

* * *

Jason paced back and forth the hallway in General Hospital. The doctors were in with her, they were in with Courtney. He couldn't get over the fact that she was back, that she was here, with him.

* * *

Monica eyed her son pacing a whole in the floors worriedly. A doctor had approached her and told her what was going on. Monica had been floored, her first thoughts had been, 'Courtney? Here? Alive?' She wondered where Courtney had been these past years, and couldn't stop the little bit of hatred she felt towards Courtney for hurting her son and letting everyone think that he murdered her. Monica also felt sorry for her, felt sorry for the both of them. She knew the news she was about to deliver to her son was going to be very difficult.

* * *

Carly played with her ring as she stared out the window, nervously anticipating their destination. Her mind ran through all the possibilities. She of course started with the worst. Those being Robin and Liz. She did want him to move on but with someone who actually deserved him. Someone like Courtney.

* * *

Jason looked up and saw Monica approach him with a grim expression on her face. Jason tensed, his heart clenched and he couldn't breathe, he could only think about what bad news is coming his way.  
"Jason, I have talk to you..." Monica started.  
"Just tell me. What's wrong with her? It is her?! Isn't it?


	5. Chapter 4

**_G.H.  
_**  
"Yes it is Courtney." Monica answered him.  
  
"Then tell me! What's wrong with her? And what the hell happened?" Jason's voice shook with anger and fear as he spoke.  
  
"Jason, its nothing big. It looks as if she was hit in the back of her head somehow and fainted from blood loss. As for what happened, I was hoping you could tell us. Jason, where did you find her?" Monica asked cautiously.  
  
"I don't know, she was in the penthouse sleeping when I came home. She woke up and I tried asking her where she had been, and she acted as if she had no idea what I was talking about."  
  
"Well, we will know more when she's awake. I have to go do my rounds, but if you need anything, anything at all, page me. And I'll be back to check on things." Monica whispered, trying to calm him.  
  
"Wait! Monica, what are those scars from? The scars on her arms?" Jason yelled after Monica as she started down the hall.  
  
Monica knew she had to tell him, but for some reason was hoping she wouldn't have to. "Jason those are scars from a syringe."  
  
"You mean I was right? Courtney was doing drugs?"  
  
"No, Jason, we don't know, somebody could have given her drugs."  
  
"To keep her sedated, you mean?" Jason asked feeling relieved and enraged at the same time.  
  
"I really can't say until Courtney wakes up." Monica said as she stepped forward and gave Jason a hug, Jason returned it, he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Sonny and Carly rushed into the hospital and headed to the emergency room. They saw Jason standing in the hallway, and they both came to halt when they saw the look on his face.  
  
"Jason what happened? What the hell is going on?" Carly demanded loudly.  
  
"Its....Its Courtney....She came back....She's alive." 


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you SOOO much for all of the feedback. You guys are great! If you have any questions feel free to email me.  
  
**_A/N: This story is set into the future, year 2006._**

* * *

"Wh--what do you mean--she came back? How? Where is she? Is she OK?" Carly asked with increasing panic.  
  
"Jason, what the hell is going on?" Sonny said, clearly shocked and shaken by the news that his sister maybe home.  
  
Jason started at the beginning, telling the story for the second time, having already told Monica. "Well I got a call from Marco, saying I should come home, he said that there was something I needed to see. When I got there I asked the guard if he knew what was going on, he said he had no idea what Marco was talking about. Apparently one of the new guys was on duty, he got freaked out when She came to the penthouse, and called Marco. By the time I got there the shift had changed.  
  
"I walked in, and I checked out the living room and kitchen, and was headed upstairs when I saw a pair of women's shoes, and heard a noise from upstairs. So I walked up, I checked the spare bedroom first, then the bathroom. Then I heard something coming from our bedroom, I opened the door, and she was just lying there, like she was trying to take a nap or something.  
  
"I didn't believe it at first, I thought that I was dreaming. But I sat down on the bed and I touched her...and she...she was real. I started to check to see if she was OK, and that's when she spoke to me. She said...'Jason? What's wrong?'" Jason tried to complete the story but his vision had grown blurry from tears and his voice broke with emotion.  
  
"Ohmigod, Jason," Carly said as she pulled Jason into a hug, while Sonny stood there, to scared to believe that this could be true.  
  
"I kept asking where she had been, but she didn't answer me, she just kept asking me to tell her what's wrong, she acted like she had no clue what was going on. I realized that the back of her head was bleeding and then she fainted."  
  
"But it is her? Right, Jason? Courtney has come back?" Carly asked.  
  
"Yeah, they did some test or something...It's her."  
  
"I want to see her." Sonny's demand interrupted Jason's response to Carly.  
  
"Yeah, so do I. Monica said she would come get me as soon as I could go see her. But Sonny, there's um--there's something you need to know. There were-- uh, there were scars all over her arms."  
  
"Scars? What do you mean? What were they from?" Carly asked, beginning to panic again.  
  
"Drugs?" Sonny asked as fear and nausea washed over him.  
  
"Monica, said that is what they were probably from, but there is no way to tell if she voluntarily took them, or if they were forced on her."  
  
"Jason?" Everyone turned and looked as Monica walked up to Jason. "She's awake now, but there is something I need to tell you first..."

* * *

Courtney opened her eyes and at first everything was very bright, she had to close her eyes again. When she opened them she realized she was in the hospital, she didn't know why, she knew Jason had been acting very strange, he had scared her. It was like he was frantic, or in shock or something.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a doctor she didn't recognize walked in.  
  
"Mrs. Morgan, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked while reading her chart.  
  
"I'm fine, where is my husband? I want to see him."  
  
"He's waiting just outside, you can see him in a moment. First, I need to ask you some questions. Some of these questions might see a little odd, but we always ask these questions when someone has suffered a concussion. All right?"  
  
Courtney nodded in response.  
  
"Courtney, what year is it?"  
  
"Two thousand three."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

Finished early soo... here you go.

* * *

"Courtney has a concussion." Monica told Jason as Sonny and Carly looked on. "The bleeding was from a gash on the back of her head, it looks like she was hit really hard, thought by what, we can't tell."  
  
"But she is OK, right?" Carly asked Monica.  
  
"Well," Monica took a deep breath before she had to deliver the rest of the bad news to her son, "Courtney seems to have lost short-term memory. But otherwise physically she seems just fine."  
  
"What do you mean 'no short-term memory,' what does she remember?" Carly said at the time Sonny said; "Jason said she may have taken drugs, did you find anything?"  
  
"The doctor is with her now, and is trying to determine how much of her memory was lost, and there is no trace of drugs in her system now, but she will be monitored for any symptoms of withdrawal."  
  
"You can't tell what drugs she's been given?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Not once the drugs have left her system, but if she shows signs of withdrawal we might be able to narrow down the list of possibilities."  
  
"Monica, was she--uh," Jason tried to get out the words but his voice was thick with un-cried tears. "Can you tell if she was held against her will, was anything done to her?"  
  
"Jason, I'm sorry," Monica said knowing what her son was trying to ask, "we did a rape kit, but we came up with nothing. We have also done a pregnancy test and screened for any STDs, both came back negative. Jason, I'm sorry there is no way to tell where she was, or why she was gone until she remembers. I'll go talk to her doctor now and see if you can see her."

* * *

"Courtney what is the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked her.  
  
"I was lying in bed taking a nap, and Jason came in and woke me up, he seemed really freaked out. Can I please see him now?"  
  
"And do you remember what happened before you woke up?"  
  
"Yeah, I just finished my shift at Kelly's and I was exhausted because it was so busy, so I decided to take a nap until Jason came home. Why are you asking me these questions? I want to see my husband!"  
  
"All right, I'll go get him now."

* * *

"Oh god!" Carly said.  
  
"What?" Sonny asked as he and Jason looked at her.  
  
"Mike! And Janine! We have to call them and let them know that their daughter is alive."  
  
Jason leaned back in the chair and covered his face with his hands as he said, "I completely forgot about it."  
  
"That's understandable, you were probably in shock," Carly said as she turned to Sonny, "you call Mike and I'll call Janine, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Sonny said as he got up and held his hand out to Carly. She grabbed and walked to the lobby to make, what would be shocking phone calls.  
  
Jason watched as Sonny and Carly walked away. He saw Monica coming followed by a doctor he did not recognize. "Can I see her now?" Jason said as he stood up to talk to the doctor and Monica.  
  
"Jason, this is Dr. Thompson, he is Courtney's doctor." Monica introduced the two men who then shook hands.  
  
"Doctor, I'd like to see my wife now."  
  
"Yes, of course, she is asking for you as well. But first there is something that we need to discuss. Courtney seems to have no memory of the past three years. Her memory seems to have left of the night she disappeared, but she thinks that she finished her shift, came home and took a nap, and then you came home and woke her."  
  
"Why doesn't she remember?" Jason asked, the fear evident in his voice.  
  
"There are a few possibilities; it could be merely from the concussion, or it could be that she experienced something quite traumatic these past three years and her subconscious is blocking it out. If her subconscious is blocking the past few years out then there is a chance that she may never remember." The doctor paused, letting Jason take in the news before he continued. "I know how difficult this must be for you, but we find it's easiest on the patient when a loved one delivers the news."  
  
"You mean tell her that she has been missing for the past few years, that all of a sudden she just disappeared two and a half years ago." Jason demanded angrily.  
  
"Well, yes, but I will advise you on what to say, it's just that your wife will take the news better when it's coming from someone she loves and trusts."  
  
"Fine I'll do it."

* * *

Courtney sat in her hospital room, she was nervous and confused. She didn't understand Jason's reaction earlier, before she fainted. Why did she faint? How did she get a concussion? She didn't remember hitting her head. And her doctor was odd. Why was he asking her all of those questions. Where was Jason? Why couldn't she see him? She really needed him right now. She knew the doctor was keeping something from her, and she decided she wasn't going to wait any longer.  
  
She was reaching for the call button when the door opened and her doctor walked in, followed by Jason.


	8. Chapter 7

Jason looked at her lying there, it had been so long, she almost felt like a stranger. Nearly three years have passed without her. Time in which she lived a separate life, while he grieved for her. Apart of him was angry at her, which was crazy because she have been kidnapped. He knew he had to put aside his feelings right now, and concentrate on her, because she was still his wife. And he still loved her.

* * *

Courtney knew something was wrong when she saw Jason. He looked so solemn, more so than usual. She held out her arms, she needed to feel him, but all he did was take her hands and sit on the bed.  
  
"Courtney, there is something I have to tell you..."

* * *

Carly walked up to Sonny who was now pacing in the hospital waiting room. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked "how did Mike handle it?"  
  
"He was in shock, he was thrilled but in shock. I didn't want him driving right now he was so shaken up, so I had Marco send a car for him. I also sent the plane for Janine."  
  
"Yeah, I know, he told me when I called him to ask him to send the plane for Janine."  
  
"How did she handle the news?" Sonny asked.  
  
"After the initial shock, she claimed to have known all along that Courtney was alive." Carly said, but Sonny only nodded in response. "Where's Jason?"  
  
"He's in there with Courtney," Sonny said as he pulled Carly into his arms. "I can't believe my sister is home."  
  
"I know me neither, but thank God she is," Carly said as she held him back.

* * *

"You see, you have a concussion, and Dr. Thompson said that sometimes with concussions, and traumatic situations, memory loss is common."  
  
"Are you trying to say that I lost my memory?" She took Jason's silence as a yes. "That's not possible! I remember you! I remember being with you! I remember marrying you!" Courtney couldn't stop the tears from flowing, as she tried to pull Jason closer and make him understand. "Jason! I remember our wedding vows! Every single word! I remember loving you! Jason! I REMEMBER YOU!"  
  
Jason started crying after she started making her passionate claims. He wasn't sure if it was because she was in so much pain or because she had said that she loved him. It was probably both.  
  
"I know you do, but Dr. Thompson is talking about short-term memory loss."  
  
"Short-term?" Suddenly it started clearing up, "Jason what day is it?"  
  
"Courtney, listen..."  
  
"NO! Jason! Tell ME! OK, when Dr. Thompson asked me what day it was I told him that it was September fourteenth! What day is it TODAY!"  
  
"June fourth." Jason whispered.  
  
Courtney's face went white as the realization sunk in, "what year?" She asked softly.  
  
"Two thousand-six." Jason said as he watched Courtney's face turn even more pale.

* * *

"Carly?"  
  
"Mom!" Carly let go of Sonny, to go greet her mother.  
  
"Oh, Carly! I heard what happened! I can't believe it, Courtney's alive?!?!" Bobbie both asked and stated at the same time.  
  
"Yes she is! Jason is in with her right now!"  
  
"How are the two of you holding up?" Bobbie asked as she looked from Carly to Sonny.  
  
Carly looked back at Sonny, then back at her mother. "Well, we're both still in shock, but relieved of course."  
  
"Bobbie if you hear anything, you'll let us know?" Sonny asked.  
  
"Of course. Is there anything I can get you now? Are you hungry?"  
  
"No mom, thanks, but we're fine."  
  
"What about the boys?" Bobbie asked, wanting to help in someway.  
  
"I just called Leticia and let her now what's going on," Carly said.  
  
"Well you just let me know." Bobbie said before giving her daughter one last hug.  
  
Carly watched her mother walk away and looked at her husband. He didn't have to say it. She knew that he was scared for Courtney scared about what might have happened to her during the time she was missing. Carly felt so helpless, there wasn't much she could do, so she just sat down next to him, and held his hand.

* * *

"What happened Jason? That's nearly three years! What's happened? How did I get a concussion?" Courtney asked in a panic.  
  
"Courtney, baby... we don't know how." Jason said, trying to placate her.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know! How can you NOT know!"  
  
Jason looked at Dr. Thompson for approval, "why don't you start from the beginning."  
  
Jason nodded in response.  
  
"You remember being at work?" Jason asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, of course--Jason, what is this all about?" Courtney said clearly becoming agitated.  
  
"Courtney," the Dr. Thompson interrupted, "if you want Jason to continue you must remain calm." He appeared at her other side, and began checking her vital signs.  
  
"OK, I'll try to stay calm, just Jason please tell me!"  
  
"Courtney, that night..." Jason tried to say, but his emotions were overwhelming him as he had to relive the night he lost her. "You never came home that night."  
  
"What do you mean....? How...?"  
  
Jason hated the scared look on her face, but he couldn't stop. It just kept coming out, maybe he was trying to make her remember. He just couldn't stop. "We don't know what happened. Your guards were shot, and there was no sign of you anywhere, and nobody knew what happened to you. Sonny and I looked all over for you, there was never a ransom or anything, they thought that you may have...." Jason couldn't even say the worlds, because now she was alive.  
  
Courtney was now, strangely calm, because she couldn't believe that this was happening. "OK, if all of that happened, how did I get home?"


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry this took so long, I had a horrible case of writer's block. Thank you for all of the great feedback, its a great inspiration, and I really appreciate it.

* * *

Jason looked at Courtney, he watched her trying to distance herself from the situation. She took a few deep breaths, prepared herself for his answer. He cleared his throat before he answered her. "We--uh, we--uh, don't know how you got back. You just came home, but you were injured already we think."  
  
Courtney had already begun shaking her head. "No, no, no. Jason, if I could've come home just like that, why didn't I come home earlier? That doesn't make sense! I love you Jason! I would've tried everything to get back to you!"  
  
"Courtney....Courtney.... Calm down. When I found you, you're head had been bleeding, and there are scars on your arms, but we're not sure what happened. But you have calm down, so you can get better."  
  
"Jason you can't tell me to calm down! You've just told me that I've been missing for three years! Three years that I can't remember! HOW can you tell me to calm down?"  
  
"Mrs. Morgan, I'm afraid that if you don't calm down, we will have to sedate you. You need your rest." The doctor said.  
  
"Ok. Why didn't you just say so." Courtney said as she settled into her bed.

* * *

"Where is she? Where's my baby?"  
  
Carly and Sonny turned around as they heard Mike walk into the ER and badger the nurses with questions.  
  
"Mike," Sonny called to get his attention. Mike heard him and then walked over to them.  
  
"Where is she? How is she? Is she OK? What the hell happened?" Mike had a thousand questions to ask.  
  
"Mike, calm down, they have her in a room, and Jason and her doctor are with her now." Carly informed her.  
  
"Well tell me! What happened? I don't understand, where did you find her? Is she ok?"  
  
"Mike!" Sonny said trying to get his father's attention. "Courtney is OK. Now, Janine is on her way here, she should be here soon, and by that time-- "  
  
"I am not going to wait until Janine shows up! For all we now she stopped at the local bar!"  
  
"Mike, that's not going to happen. Sonny's men are escorting her here. And we don't know a lot of what happened either. We're still waiting for Jason and her doctor to tell us what exactly is going on." Carly said trying to appease Mike.  
  
"Well what DO you know?" Mike asked Carly and Sonny.  
  
Sonny took a deep breath before he began. "She was in Jason's penthouse when he got home, he took her to the hospital because there was blood or something, then when they got here the doctors said she had a concussion."  
  
"That doesn't make sense! How did she get into the penthouse? Did she scale the wall and go through a window? Where has she been?!?! What aren't you telling me?" Mike demanded.  
  
"OK, Mike, I know," Carly said as she took his hand and guided him to the chairs. She decided that this was a conversation better had sitting down. "None of this makes sense. We don't know where she was, and one of the new guards let her into the penthouse not realizing exactly who she was. Now, because of the concussion, the doctors think that Courtney may have suffered from short term memory loss." Carly looked at Sonny and silently asked if she should tell him about the scars, Sonny shook his head and leaned forward in the chair to tell Mike himself.  
  
"The only clue we have to where she's been are the scars on her arms." Sonny said softly.  
  
"Scars? You mean--" Mike's face turned pale as he tried to comprehend the information he was being given.  
  
"Yeah, scars from drugs. Monica said that there is no way to tell if she did them voluntarily or if they were forced on her," Sonny added.  
  
"But Monica said there weren't any drugs found in her system. And they did test for certain illnesses or diseases, and there was nothing." Carly said, desperately trying to make the situation look better for him. "The bottom line though, is that Courtney has come home to us."


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks sooo much for the feedback, I love you guys! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in soo long. I know, I suck. But here's a new chapter, I already have a new one in the works. Lemme know what you think.

**_Chapter 9_**

Jason sat with Courtney in her hospital room. The doctor had left after deciding that a sedative would be a good idea after all. Jason knew he should go out and tell Sonny and Carly what happened. He couldn't leave her, he was too scared. He was terrified that she would be gone when he came back, he just wanted to watch her sleep. This whole thing was a mess, he was deeply and utterly confused. He loved her, that hadn't changed, he was sure of it, at least he thought he was sure of it. Apart of him couldn't get past the fact that there was a possibility, albeit a small one, that she had betrayed him. He couldn't get past it.

Things would be a lot easier if only she could remember what happened. And, there was the great possibility that she had been kidnapped. But that didn't make sense either, there was never any ransom demand or anything. He and Sonny had checked out of their enemies and contacted every source they could think of, nobody had known anything. It just didn't make sense.

Courtney leaving him didn't make any sense either. He was so confused, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had to be honest with himself, Courtney was like a stranger to him now. He didn't know where she'd been or where she was going. Would she leave him again?

He couldn't think about it anymore, it was time to face Carly, Sonny, Mike, and Janine.

* * *

He slowly came to, he looked around and tried to figure out where he was, and what had happened. New York, that's where he was, he came to bring her home. To their home, to make all of their dreams come true. It occurred to him then, where was she? He didn't know how long he had been. What happened? He tried to get up but when he tried he fell back down. He looked down at his body and that's when he saw all of the blood, he'd been shot in the leg.

He tried calling for her, for help. No one answered. Where was everybody?! Where was she?! She had promised they'd always be together. What if she was hurt too? He needed to get help, if he lost her, surely he'd lose everything else as well. With that thought he reached for his cell phone and dialed 911.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jason could hear them yelling before he could even see them. He paused and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come. He knew the second he was spotted--there was complete silence…Followed by what could possibly be classified as a riot. Everyone was asking him questions at once, while trying to tell everyone else to shut up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let him speak!" As usual, Sonny intervened and took control. When everyone was quiet, he motioned for Jason to go ahead.

"Physically she's fine. Emotionally she's really shook up. She doesn't remember where she's been for the past three years. Her doctor says it could be because something traumatic happened to her during those three years and her mind is blocking it. Or, it could be caused by the blow she took to the head. Her memory may or may not come back. And Courtney is really upset about that. She doesn't even remember the night she disappeared."

"Oh, my baby!" Janine screeched before going off in the corner to speak with herself, once again she was clearly drunk.

"How did she hit her head?" Mike said, trying to rein in his anger.

"I don't know," Jason said with his head bowed.

"While you were in with Courtney, I called the penthouse and had them take a look at the surveillance tapes," Sonny explained, "there was nothing there. She just walked in as if she were coming home from a shopping trip. She didn't fall or anything, she just looked tired. And the doorman said she got out of a cab, he didn't look at it so we can't trace it. But I have guys checking out surrounding airports and train stations."

Everyone was quiet, they were all trying to digest the information and figure out what it meant. Carly soon interrupted by saying, "Shit, here comes trouble." Everyone followed the direction where Carly was looking, and there were various groans.

"The hospital called us, it's proper procedure with missing persons. I need to speak with Jason, as well as Courtney, and the person who found her."

"Mac! Courtney hasn't even been home yet! Give her and Jason time! I'll tell the guard who let her in to talk to you and give you the surveillance tapes from this afternoon. Just give Courtney and Jason so time to readjust." Everyone was shocked by how helpful Sonny was being, maybe even Sonny himself.

Mac too, seemed to understand what a huge gesture this was because he nodded his head, and said, "Thanks, I'll be in touch." He turned and walked away.

* * *

_**Undisclosed Location**_

"He was just about to hit the last '1' in '911' when he realized how senseless that would be. He laid back down, waited a few minutes and then pulled out his cell phone. This time, instead of calling '911' he called someone who would be in a much better position of helping. He heard the other line pick up, "Get over here now! Something's happened." He shut his phone, and waited for help to come.


	12. Chapter 11

I know this is like a super short chapter, forgive me leave feedback and I'll work hard to post the next chapter that I already have done.

**Chapter 11**

"This is soo confusing, it's all just a mess! I want to see my daughter! I need to see my daughter!" Janine was screeching through tears.

Jason took a deep breath as Sonny, Carly and Mike took turns comforting. They were waiting for Dr. Tony Jones to come give them the bottom line. He had been on-call when Courtney was brought in.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Carly sat down next to him, and was answered by a look from Jason. "I know, this is all so unreal. You know, just earlier today I was thinking about how bad it was that you haven't moved on, that you were still mourning her. I was even going through a list of women I knew--ones that didn't hate me, that would be perfect for you. And then we heard about--Courtney. I just couldn't help but think that on some level you must have known. I don't know, maybe that's crazy…but," Carly tried to speak through fresh tears. "I don't know, I just can't put into words how I feel right now. I got my best friend/sister back. Well, at least that's what I hear, I haven't even seen her yet."

"I just…I know this may sound horrible, because I love her, and yes I am happy that she is home and safe. But a part of me," Jason took a deep breath before he continued, "a part of me can't help but wonder where she has been, and--and did she leave on purpose?"

"Jase, there is a lot we don't know, we don't know anything actually. I'm sure it's only natural that you think that way. Courtney's disappearance was devastating to all of us, but they tried to blame you, I remember how hard it was on you."

Jason nodded, grateful for his best friend's support, but decided the subject needed to be changed. "How's Sonny holding up?"

Carly looked across the waiting room where Sonny was talking seriously to one of his guards. "Good, you know, considering…he wants to know where she was, I think he blames himself, like you do. I mean have you ever seen him bend over backwards to help a police investigation?" Carly laughed at the craziness of the situation. "He's trying to make amends."

"Yeah, I know….And…well…You know Mac was one of the few who believed that I didn't have anything to do with Courtney's disappearance."

"Yeah, I remember." Carly said as the two best friends embraced. "None of that matters, she's home now. She's home."

"Yeah," Jason said trying to hide the uncertainty in his voice, and steeled himself as he saw Dr. Jones approaching them.


End file.
